La saga del mal
by BatyLove
Summary: Tal ves ayas escuchado esta historia, pero déjanos contarte de pie a cabeza lo que paso, acompáñanos a mi hermana y a mi en esta aventura. Miku, Kaito, Meiko y Haku se envuelven en la hermosa historia de Rin y Len donde el amor de hermanos es más poderoso que la muerte.
1. Daughter of evil

Hola! Hoy les traigo la famosísima saga de Vocaloid "La Saga Evil"! me encanta esta canción, les seré honesta, esta fue la primera canción de Vocaloid que escuche y justo fue Daughter of Evil, de verdad le agradezco a la persona que creo la canción, si no fuera por esta canción, seguramente no estaría aquí, pero basta de tanta charla, aquí vamos con el capítulo!

Cap 1: Daughter of Evil (La hija del mal)

 **Pov Rin**

 **Flash-back**

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en un lugar desconocido, tocaban con fuerza las gigantes campanas de una iglesia, a las afuera de aquella iglesia, habían muchas personas esperándonos vernos, sus nuevos príncipes, el momento esperado llego, los reyes, mis padres, salían de aquella iglesia, cargándonos a cada uno, sus encantadores hijos, la multitud no dejaba de aplaudir y los reyes no dejaban de sonreír, pero todo cambio en esa misma tarde, cuando mi madre junto a mi padre miraban como dormíamos, sus pequeños, nosotros dormíamos y al mismo tiempo no nos soltabamos de las manos, en eso mi padre le paso una pregunta por su cabeza.

-Quien va a reinar después de que nos vayamos al otro mundo?-

-Mm… no he pensado en eso…- dijo la reina mirandonos- … creo que Rillian debería gobernar-

\- estás loca? Yo creo que Alen debería gobernar, además las mujeres no son muy buenas gobernando-

\- Que?!, y tú crees que los hombres son mejores?!, por si lo olvidas yo soy la de verdadera sangre azul! Y tú?! Ja! Tu solos eres un pobre sirviente machista del que me enamore!-

\- Oye! Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así!- y así comenzó una división entre mis padres.

.-.-.-.-.

Cinco años han pasado, y la discusión de mis padres empeoraba cada vez más, mientras que mi hermano y yo crecimos y nos volvimos inseparables, justo en un momento en el que mis padres estaban en una muy mala situación, los 2 nos encontrábamos en el jardín jugando y platicando.

-Ya… casi… termine!- dije, en ese tiempo yo solo era una pequeña se cabellos dorados y ojos penetrantes de color azul alzando aquella… obra de arte?.

-qué es eso?- dijo mi hermano gemelo.

-como que "qué es eso?", que no vez? Es una corona echa de flores!- dije muy conformada con mi "corona".

-Ah! Claro… y para quién es?-

-Es… para ti Len- dije extendiendo aquel obsequio.

-En serio?! Muchas gracias Rin!- dijo Len con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que me ponga feliz, fue un momento muy feliz para nosotros, pero eso cambia cuando vimos a nuestro padre con unas maletas y muy furioso.

-Hola padre!- dije con su inocente sonrisa a mi padre, pero el no dijo nada.

-Allen, levántate nos vamos- dijo mi padre con una voz fría que me hizo temblar de terror y al mismo tiempo que él agarraba el brazo de mi hermano haciéndolo pararse.

-O-Okey, de-después jugaremos Len, cuando vuelvan-

-Cla-Claro Rin, a-a qué hora volveremos pa-padre?-

-No volveremos nunca- dijo con voz fuerte y potente cuando vio llegar a mi madre.

-pues vete! Qué esperas?!- dijo mi madre con ira. Nosotros no entendíamos nada, pero no queríamos separarnos.

-No! Yo quiero estar con Rin y mamá!- dijo Len tratando de zafarse de la mano de nuestro padre- Rin!- dijo Len mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su cara.

-Yo quiero estar con Len y papá!- dije mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban sin control, trate de acercarme a Len, pero fui detenida por la mano de mi mamá- Len!- dije, viendo como mi hermano desaparecía con el atardecer-Len…-

-Es lo mejor Rin, velo positivo al menos vas a hacer reina- dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me miraba.

-Yo no quiero ser reina- dije entre jadeos- yo quiero a Len-

 **Fin Flash-back**

9 años después de eso. Ahora me encuentro en el mismo castillo, en mi gigante habitación con lujosos muebles, sostenía una imagen mía y de mi hermano gemelo tomándonos de las manos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese horroroso día, ese horrible día, el día en que nunca más pude ver a mi gemelo, ahora lo único que tingo de él, es una foto. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Princesa?- dijo alguien de tras de la enorme puerta.

-Adelante- dije dejando el cuadro donde estaba. La persona que estaba golpeando la puerta entro e hizo una reverencia.

-El nuevo sirviente llego, su excelencia-

-Muchas gracias, voy a ir a verlo- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, sin pensar que me llevaría una gran sorpresa.

.-.-.-.

2 semanas an pasado y yo gobernaba al reino con mano firme, estaba sentada en mi trono administrando mi reino cuando un sirviente se me acercó y me dijo.

-Una mujer quiere verla su majestad-

-Déjala pasar- y lo que dije se izó, en poco tiempo una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños con un vestido largo y rojo, se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Quién eres?- dije seria hacia la plebeya.

-Me llamo Meiko Gasai, princesa-

-Que necesitas?-

-Quiero que me de dinero, por la guerra mis animales murieron y mis cultivos se secaron-

-Ese no es mi problema, yo no tengo la culpa que murieran tus animales y plantas- no es que no quiera darle dinero solo que el ultima bolsa de dinero se lo di a mi querido sirviente.

-Pe-Pero, usted no puede hacer eso! Es su deber ayudarnos-

-Tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? Dije que no y así será, ahora lárgate, ya te las arreglaras-

-Usted es el ser más despreciable que ha tocado la tierra!- dijo la aldeana parándose de golpe y acercándose a mí, pero fue detenida por mis guardias- suéltenme!- los guardias se la llevaron para afuera- ME VENGARE!- y se sierran las puertas. En unos minutos se vació la habitación, dejándome sola con mi querido sirviente alado mío mientras miraba impactado la escena.

-… Len, acércate-

-Ah! Si claro princesa- dijo acercándose y poniéndose más cerca de mí.

-…Len… júrame que nunca aras lo mismo que hice hoy, si?- dije mirando con una tierna sonrisa a mi hermano con aspecto similar. El me miro sorprendido, pero su expresión se cambió a una sonrisa.

-Claro, Rin. Por cierto ya tengo tu sorpresa lista-

-A si?!- dije ilusionada pensando en que me pudo haber hecho para mí.

-Toma, esto lo compre para ti con el dinero que me diste- dijo mostrándome una caja, al abrirla me quede en shock, era un hermoso vestido de color amarillo y naranjo con muy lindos detalles- no es la gran cosa pero…- escuche como Len se puso nervioso asique lo tranquilice.

-Es hermoso! Gracias Len! Nunca más me lo sacare- dije con la más grande sonrisa que pude haber mostrado, se escucharon las campanas que anunciaron las 3:00 y al mismo tiempo la hora del té- Ah! Es hora del té, en cuanto me ponga el vestido voy para afuera, si?-

-Claro, princesa- dijo con una gran sonrisa y alavés haciendo un reverencia para después dirigirse al patio para arreglar las cosas.

 **Fin Pov Rin.**

.

.

.

.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Servant of evil

Cap 2: Servant Of Evil

 **Pov Len**

Mi querida princesa, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul, las campanas sonaron con nuestra bendición… pero por el egoísmo de los adultos no te pude ver ya más, nuestro futuro se dividió en 2 , en el mundo en que nacimos está guardado de sorpresas y se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo, pero no debes temer, yo te voy a proteger con mi vida para que nunca se borre tu sonrisa.

-Len, en que piensas tanto?- fui sacado de mis pensamientos por su dulce voz.

-Ah! En nada Rin- dije, como pude distraer en mí parte favorita del día? Si, esta es mi parte favorita del día, me encanta el sonido de las campanas cuando anuncian las 3:00 P.M. Esa es la hora cuando puedo convivir a solas con mi hermana, por eso es mi parte favorita del día. Cuando vi que mi hermana termino su tasa de té, me acerque para darle más té y en eso mi hermana puso una cucharada de su pastel en mi boca haciéndomelo tragar, aunque tengo que admitir, estaba delicioso- Rin, tu sabes que no puedo comer de tu plato, son las reglas-

-Te gusto?- ignoro completamente lo que le dije, solté un suspiro.

-Sí- dije esbozando una sonrisa- pero al menos dime antes de poner algo en mi boca-

-Me ibas a decir que no, te conozco bien Len, además si quiero puedo darte de mí mismo plato-

-Sí, como digas princesa Rilliane- a ella le molesta que le diga así, pero solo quiero pasar un buen rato con ella.

-No me llames así, cuantas veces te lo eh dicho?- inflando sus cachetes frunció el ceño, se ve tan tierna así.

-Ya come tu pastel antes de que las moscas lo hagan por ti, además tu sabes que es obligatorio que te llame así, recuerda que solo soy un simple sirviente- dije mientras miraba para abajo.

-No, tú no eres un simple sirviente, eres mi hermano, si tú tampoco lo recuerdas, tú también eres un príncipe-

-Eso cambio desde que nos separamos Rin- oh no, no fue mi intención tocar ese tema- mejor olvídalo, come tu pastel, que ya veo llegar a las moscas-

-Sí, Len- dijo tomando su cuchara para después dirigir su mirada al pastel, pero se detuvo en seco al ver encima de su pastel una mosca gigante- Ahhhhhh!- se paró de golpe sobresaltándome- mátala Len! Mátala!- La mosca empezó a volar alrededor de la mesa y yo tratando de matarla con mi paño para la cocina, persiguiéndola por todas partes.

-Te dije que te lo comieras!-

.-.-.-.-

Después de unas horas Rin y yo salimos a dar un paseo al pueblo, estábamos conversando y riendo como siempre.

-Len, te eh dicho lo mucho que me encanto este vestido nuevo?- dijo con su inocente sonrisa.

-Sí, 5 veces- dije, me alivio de que le haya gustado el vestido, todo era felicidad hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento me bolo el sombrero- Rayos- me alejé de Rin para poder recoger el gorro, pero no pude estar 5 metros lejos de Rin al escuchar esa voz.

-La tengo!- Dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes atados con 2 coletas, con una radiante sonrisa, esa chica se me acerco con mi gorro en sus delicadas manos- esto debe ser- paro en seco, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos alavés que sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso- etto… es tuyo cierto?- dijo alzando mi gorro.

-S-si!- sentí como mis mejillas ardían, me paso mi gorro y yo lo recibí, en eso hubo un pequeño rose en nuestras manos haciéndome sonrojar, si es que se puede más.

-Michaella! Ya vayámonos!-

-Ya voy Kyle! Nos vemos… eeeh-

-Allen-

-Espero verte pronto Allen- dijo retrocediendo para después irse caminando con un tipo alto de cabellos azules, no pude evitar enojarme al ver a Michaella agarrarle el brazo a aquel peli azul, quien será él? Y porque ella lo agarró del brazo?, mientras me preguntaba eso, no note cuando a Rin empezó derramar lágrimas por su delicado rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo! Me costó mucho hacer el MikuXLen, porque? Porque simplemente no me gusta esa pareja! Pero tengo que seguir el guion ¬¬, por mí, yo aria RinXLen. Pero bueno, el próximo capítulo será de la canción Daughter of Green.**

 **Contestar reviw**

 **Liraz Hazael: Primero lo primero, gracias por seguirme en este fic! Y por cierto Lenny es mío -.- y no quemes mi casa! Que tenemos que venderla para irnos a Dinamarca!**

 **Yoami-chan: Arigato**

 **~! Espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Matta ne!**


	3. Daughter of Green

**Cap 3: Daghter of Green**

Cerca del país donde reinaba la princesa Rilliane (el país amarillo) se encontraba el país verde, ese era un país lleno de paz y armonía, el país era llamado país de verde ya que todos los que nacían ahí tenían el cabello verde; los reyes eran tan pasivos como los aldeanos y eran la más feliz pareja que se haya visto, su felicidad avían traído al mundo una bebe con el pelo verde más hermoso que se haya visto antes sin nombrar su belleza a tan temprana edad, al cual los padres bautizaron con el nombre Michaella .

La princesa vivió llena de lujos y riqueza, los afortunados padres vivieron con las sonrisas que les daba su hijita, la princesa creció feliz y nunca se le veía llorar o enojarse, sus padres le daban todo lo que quería, pero nunca fue mal criada.

La princesa creció con pura bondad y alegría, pero eso cambio a sus 15 años, cuando su madre enfermo muy gravemente y falleció al poco tiempo, la pobre princesa se sintió devastada lloro sin cesar todo el día por la muerte de su querida madre… pero esa misma tarde anunciaron que encontraron a su padre, en su biblioteca, colgado, la princesa lloro por días y noches, parecía que nunca volvería a hacer la misma, sin en vargo un día los sirvientes vieron a la princesa salir de su habitación con una radiante sonrisa y dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada: "Buenos días!", en cuanto salió se dirigió a su ministro diciéndole que tomaría el puesto de sus padres. Lo dicho echo fue, 3 días después hubo una gran fiesta en honor a la coronación de la princesa en el mismo día en el que cumplió 16 años.

La felicidad en totalidad en el reino, los ciudadanos se mostraron más bondadosos de lo que eran antes. Cada vez que la princesa salía a pasear los hombres enloquecían al verla pasar, la princesa era muy feliz. La princesa un día trajo con ella una chica alvina la cual dijo que sería su maid, pero desde ese día la princesa empezó a trabajar en el castillo como una sirvienta, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

 _3 semanas después_

-Me voy al mercado a comprar!- en seguida los guardias abrieron las gigantes puertas del castillo, la princesa salió con una canasta y no sobraba su radiante sonrisa. Todo parecía normal, el sol radiante, el cielo despejado, los hombres tratando de llamar su atención… normal, pero después noto que era la única chica de la calle, después de estar caminando un poco más, se encontró a 2 chicas de su edad corriendo dirigiéndose a la plaza, la princesa las siguió y al llegar a la plaza vio a todas las muchachas de su edad tratando de ver algo… o a alguien, la princesa se acercó para ver qué era lo que veían tan desesperadamente, en cuanto las chicas vieron a la princesa sin que digiera nada se apartaron para que la dejaran pasar… y lo entendió, ya savia por que tanto escándalo, ahí al frente de ella se encontraba un joven de pelo azul eléctrico guapo, que la veía fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos azules, a juzgar por la vestimenta y la corona no tardo en averiguar que era un príncipe, el príncipe le sonrió de lado y empezó a avanzar hacia ella, cada paso del apuesto muchacho su corazón se aceleraba y casi se desmaya cuando el príncipe se paró afrente suyo.

-Hola, soy el príncipe Kyle Shion de las tierras al otro lado del mar, pero dime Kaito-

-Yo-yo soy la princesa de este país: Michaella Hatsune… pero si quieres puedes llamarme Miku- dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jeje que tierna, pues es un placer princesa Miku- el príncipe se inclinó, le tomo la mano y deposito un beso en ella, la princesa creía que iba a morir al sentir los labios del chico sobre su mano.

-Eh-eh bu-bueno, le gustaría pasar un rato a mi castillo- dijo con sus mejillas notablemente rojas.

-Me encantaría- los 2 estuvieron conversando todo el camino hasta llegar al castillo, el príncipe dijo que había venido para comprometerse con la princesa del país vecino, esas palabras destruyeron a la princesa.

-Que… bueno, me alegro por usted… felicidades- la princesa esbozo una falsa sonrisa, los 2 estaban frente al fuego de la gigante chimenea, sentados mientras tomaban una taza de té, la princesa estaba devastaba, tenía ganas de pararse e irse corriendo a su cuarto a llorar, pero no quería verse así al frente de aquel chico, su tristeza no paso desapercibida por el príncipe el cual sonrió al ver que la princesa se había enamorado de él.

-Pero estoy pensando en deshacer la propuesta de matrimonio-

-Enserio?- dijo la princesa con cierta ilusión en sus ojos.

-Sí, porque veras, en esta tarde vi a una linda chica la cual me enamore perdidamente- otra vez la princesa sintió deseos de llorar, el príncipe se paró y camino hasta quedar al frente de ella, se agacho y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos al encontrarse sintieron que solo ellos estaban en el mundo, el príncipe se inclinó para delante haciendo que sus labios se rosen para después fundirse en un interminable beso, al separase la princesa estaba completamente roja- y esa chica eres tú, princesa Miku, me permite tomar su mano?- aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero ya tenía bien decidida su respuesta.

-Kaito… claro que si- el príncipe sonrió ampliamente y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

 _1 mes después_

-Kaito! Apúrate!-

-Ya voy!- un rato después se escuchó a Kaito bajando las escaleras con rapidez y al llegar a la entrada los 2 se fueron al centro de la ciudad.

-Porque no vamos por helado?- dijo Kaito con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto- después de comprar un helado para Kaito caminaron por la plaza conversando, Kaito vio un gatito pasar al lado suyo y al tratar de acariciarlo, lo rasguño.

-Auch! Hey!-

-Jaja- una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo detenerse.

-Rayos- Miku vio como un gorro se acercaba a una velocidad hacia ella y atrapo aquel gorro.

-Lo tengo!- vio un chico rubio que se detuvo a unos metros y supuso que de él sería el gorro, se acercó- esto debe ser- paro en seco, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, el mundo se detuvo para ellos, la celeste mirada del chico se encontraron con los de ella, su corazón dio un salto al descubrir un sentimiento por aquel chico – etto… es tuyo cierto?-

-S-si!- sintió como sus mejillas ardían, le paso su gorro y él lo recibió, en eso hubo un pequeño rose en sus manos haciéndolos sonrojar, si es que se puede más.

-Michaella! Ya vámonos!-

-Ya voy Kyle! Nos vemos… eeeh-

-Allen-

-Espero verte pronto Allen- dijo retrocediendo para después irse caminando con Kaito y agarrando su brazo para seguir su camino.

-Desde cuando me llamas Kyle?-

-Eh… no sé, se me salió- la princesa no dejaba de pensar en esa mirada de aquel rubio, sintió las mariposas en su estómago y era muy evidente que quería volver a ver a ese chico, no sabía cómo lo aria pero lo aria y desde ahora en adelante ocurrirían muchos acontecimientos por la culpa de su ingenuidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! Maldigo a Miku con todo el amor de mi corazón :D pero seguramente en unos 3 minutos voy a estar alabándola por su voz, pero igual me enoja un poco que ella sea la N°1 y los Kagamine el N°2 :c. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza para crear otros fics, pero primero tengo que terminar estos 2 para crear otros, asique tendrán más fics míos ;D.**

 **Respondiendo Review**

 **Liraz Hazael: Tranquis, ya lo supere… creo, bueno depende de lo que escribas, espero tu prox cap!**


	4. Princes of Blue

**Cap 4: Prince of Blue**

Cerca de ambos reinos, al otro lado del mar se encontraba el país azul, ese era un país lleno de riquezas y poder, el país era llamado país de azul ya que todos los que nacían ahí tenían el cabello azul; los reyes eran vanidosos y siempre querían más, trajero al mundo un bebe con el pelo azul rey más hermoso que se haya visto antes, al cual los padres bautizaron con el nombre Kyle .

El principe vivió lleno de lujos y riquezas, al cumplir sus 6 años recibió de regalo una espada, a la cual le empezaron a enseñar la utilización de la espalda y todo lo relacionado con una guerra.

El principe creció lleno de valor y apreciado por el pueblo, a sus 16 años tenía un sumo control con la espada sin contar por la belleza que poseía, siendo perseguido por toda chica que se lo topaba, pero él nunca se ah en enamorado de ni una. Después de cumplir 17 años, en un día normal su padre lo llamo a su biblioteca para conversar un tema que cambiaría su vida. Al llegar su padre ya lo esa esperando.

-Que es lo tan Importante? - dijo el peli-azul serrando la puerta

-Cómo tu ya sabes, ya eres mayor de edad-

-Así es, y?-

-Y tu madre y yo estubimos pensando en que es el momento que consiguieras una esposa-

-Que? Sinceramente padre, no estoy interesado en ninguna chica-

-Lo aras, nos hemos enterado que la princesa del país amarillo esta interesada en ti, esta es tú oportunidad-

-... Claro padre, lo intentaré -

 _3 semanas después_

Después de unos días de viaje, el príncipe llega al país verde, el cual está al lado del país amarillo, se detuvieron para pasear por el pueblo, en pocos minutos el peli-azul estaba rodeado de todas las chicas del pueblo, fue cuando todas se hicieron a un lado para dejar mostrar a una hermosa chica de pelo verde, el príncipe se quedo atontado al ver la belleza de la peli-verde, sonrió de lado y empezó a avanzar hacia ella notando que se ponia nerviosa.

-Hola, soy el príncipe Kyle Shion de las tierras al otro lado del mar, pero dime Kaito-

-Yo-yo soy la princesa de este país: Michaella Hatsune… pero si quieres puedes llamarme Miku- dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jeje que tierna, pues es un placer princesa Miku- el príncipe se inclinó, le tomo la mano y deposito un beso en ella.

-Eh-eh bu-bueno, le gustaría pasar un rato a mi castillo- dijo con sus mejillas notablemente rojas.

-Me encantaría- los 2 estuvieron conversando todo el camino hasta llegar al castillo, el príncipe empezó a contar el porque de su viaje y noto la expresión de tristeza de la peli-verde.

-Que… bueno, me alegro por usted… felicidades- la falsa sonrisa no paso desapercibida por el príncipe el cual sonrió al ver que la princesa se había enamorado de él, los 2 estaban frente al fuego de la gigante chimenea, sentados mientras tomaban una taza de té.

-Pero estoy pensando en deshacer la propuesta de matrimonio-

-Enserio?- dijo la princesa con cierta ilusión en sus ojos.

-Sí, porque veras, en esta tarde vi a una linda chica la cual me enamore perdidamente- vío como de los ojos de la chica empesaron a asomarse unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, el príncipe se paró y camino hasta quedar al frente de ella, se agacho y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos al encontrarse sintieron que solo ellos estaban en el mundo, el príncipe se inclinó para delante haciendo que sus labios se rosen para después fundirse en un interminable beso, al separase la princesa estaba completamente roja- y esa chica eres tú, princesa Miku, me permite tomar su mano?- la sorpresa de la chica se pudo ver en su rostro para despues formar una gran sonrisa.

-Kaito… claro que si- el príncipe sonrió ampliamente y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

 _1 mes después_

-Kaito! Apúrate!-

-Ya voy!- un rato después se escuchó a Kaito bajando las escaleras con rapidez y al llegar a la entrada los 2 se fueron al centro de la ciudad.

-Porque no vamos por helado?- dijo Kaito con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto- después de comprar un helado para Kaito caminaron por la plaza conversando, Kaito vio un gatito pasar al lado suyo y al tratar de acariciarlo, lo rasguño.

-Auch! Hey!-

-Jaja- una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo detenerse.

-Rayos- vio como un gorro se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia Miku y atrapo aquel gorro.

-Lo tengo!- un chico rubio que se detuvo a unos metros y ella se acercó, después de varios minutos de espera el príncipe la llama.

-Michaella! Ya vámonos!-

-Ya voy Kyle!- Miku se despidio del rubio y volvió donde Kaito agarrando su brazo para seguir su camino. El principe repasó las palabras de la princesa y fue inevitable preguntarle.

-Desde cuando me llamas Kyle?-

-Eh… no sé, se me salió- no le dio mucha importancia, volvió la mirada para adelante, sintió como alguien chocó con el y terminar en el suelo.

\- Perdón! Esta bien? - dijo Kaito ofreciéndole su mano a una chica de pelo castaño y largo.

\- Sí, estoy bien - dijo agarrando la mano del príncipe el cual el la ayudó a levantarse- gracias - la castaña siguió su camino como si nada uviese pasado. Después de un rato volvieron al castillo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! okey, este fue el capitulo del infierno porque yo cuando termine el capitulo el maldito computador se apagó y se borro todo el capitulo :'( así que tuve que hacerlo todo de nuevo, próximo capítulo Daughter of Vengeance! No se lo pierdan! n.n**

 **Respondiendo Review**

 **Liraz Hazael: aquí tienes tu apreciado capítulo :)**


	5. Daughter of Vengeance

**Cap 5: Daughter of Vengeance**

Hace algunos meses, antes de esto, en las afueras del reino de la princesa Rilliane, en una cabaña se encontraba una mujer de cabellos largos, castaños con un vestido largo y rojo, ella tenia un soldado como esposo al que hace unas semanas se fue a una guerra, vivía tranquilamente en la ciudad y a pesar que estuviera bien en su país veía como sus amigos eran apelados por la princesa, pero eso no era de tanta preocupación ella no tenia tiempo de fijarse en eso, tenia que preocuparse por sus animales y sus plantas, en este instante se encontraba alimentando a sus animales asta que llega unos soldados.

-Señora Gasai?-

-si?-

-lamento informarle que en nuestra base hubo un ataque sorpresa y acabo con la mitad de nuestro ejercito... en otras palabras...su esposo a muerto- en ese día la pobre mujer entro en una gran depresión, pero tenia que seguir con sus obligaciones... asta que un día hubo una guerra en sus terrenos, solo tuvo tiempo para esconderse en el refugio, al día siguiente al salir todo estaba destruido excepto parte de su casa, solo tenia dinero para arreglar su casa pero no para recomponer lo perdido, fue cuando decidió hablar con la princesa para que le preste algo de dinero, aunque sea así de cruel como la escucho... al menos tiene que tener algo de corazón. Así que se encamino hacia el castillo, le pidió a uno de los caballeros que la dejen hablar con su majestad a lo cual le dijeron que esperara, en cuanto la dejaron pasar se encamino hacia la gran habitación donde se encontraba el trono, se arrodillo a una distancia muy notable.

-Que necesitas?-

-Quiero que me de dinero, por la guerra mis animales murieron y mis cultivos se secaron-

-Ese no es mi problema, yo no tengo la culpa que murieran tus animales y plantas-

-Pe-Pero, usted no puede hacer eso! Es su deber ayudarnos-

-Tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? Dije que no y así será, ahora lárgate, ya te las arreglaras- esas palabras colmaron toda la paciencia que tenia desde la noticia de su esposo.

-Usted es el ser más despreciable que ha tocado la tierra!- dijo la aldeana parándose de golpe y acercándose hacia la princesa, pero fue detenida por los guardias- suéltenme!- los guardias se la llevaron para afuera- ME VENGARE!- y se sierran las puertas. La aldeana estaba asta sumamente furiosa, pudo sentir como el sentimiento de la venganza expandía por todo su cuerpo, con el corazón lleno de odio miro hacia el gran castillo y dijo- Me las pagaras- después de decir eso se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al país verde donde va a una caverna a beber. Llega a aquel país lleno de paz y tranquilidad " _... y si vivo aquí?"_ se pregunta la castaña, sin darse cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

-Perdón! Esta bien?- dijo un peli-azul ofreciéndole su mano.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Meiko agarrando la mano del muchacho el cual la ayudó a levantarse- gracias- sigue su camino asta llegar a la caverna y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, salio una albina de ojos rojos, nos miramos unos segundos y ella siguió su camino, es la primera vez que veo una alvina, nunca eh visto a alguien así... menos con los ojos rojos. En fin, ignore lo que acaba de pasar y entro en la caverna para beber un poco para que me tranquilase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, encuentro este capitulo un poco corto pero bueno, para los que leen mi otro fic "Un desastre de amor" lo cancele ya que no se me ocurría nada más y eh subido otro que se llama "Maravilloso desastre" y eso ahora con los reviws.**

 **Liraz Hagane: hermanos menores, eh? te entiendo perfectamente, yo soy la mayor ¬¬ y tengo 2 insectos, hay perdón hermanos XD; voy a intentar hacerte llorar... lo intentare.**

 **SarEma29: hola bienvenida a mi fic :) no se, con los que se le antoje, creo que si pudiera engañaría a Kaito y a Len por un puerro XD.**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
